


everything you say (sounds like sweet talk)

by evynessence



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alex got in trouble for arguing with her math teacher, Alex has a crush and she won't admit it, Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, F/F, Flirting, Olivia is just yanking her chain, Olivia was there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evynessence/pseuds/evynessence
Summary: Snickering off to Alex’s left cuts her train of thought in half and she slams her pencil down. A small part of her thinks about the broken lead inside she’ll have to replace. A larger part of her remembers why she’s here in the first place and shoots daggers over her shoulder.The look is met with one of ease. Brown eyes barely dragging themselves up from the phone screen clutched between two slender hands long enough to meet Alex’s glare. Olivia Benson raises a single eyebrow in question.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	everything you say (sounds like sweet talk)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @/alexcabotgifs on Tumblr for sharing her wonderful headcanons that got me wanting to write baby Cabenson. Fair warning, this is more of a modern high school setting for them, to avoid any inconsistencies with an older school setting. I also used a translator for a part towards the end, my apologies for any errors, I don't speak French.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Alex knew today was going to be a good day. She knew that from the moment she threw open the balcony doors and inhaled the first dewy morning of Fall. She knew it all the way to school and through first period and third and even lunch, that today was going to just be  _ good.  _

An intrinsic feeling, like the universe resting its hand on her shoulder and letting her know she's covered. Something deep in her, right where her chest meets her belly, just  _ knew  _ today was going to be a good day. 

And maybe that’s exactly why she should have known today  _ absolutely wasn’t  _ going to be a good day. Because Alexandra Cabot should learn by now, that when things are looking perfect, skepticism is required. 

The same way that rules are required for math, and how when certain  _ new rules _ are applied, one must explain the reasoning, not use  _ “because I said so”  _ as a suitable response. The same way when  _ said  _ someone is challenged based off of their bogus reasoning they shouldn’t use their power to-

The lead of the mechanical pencil trembling in Alex’s iron grip snaps away and she jabs at the eraser to feed more to the tip. 

_ It just isn’t fair.  _ She scribbles that down on the sheet before thinking better of it. She doesn’t want to sound like a petulant child complaining about her teacher. No, this letter to Principal Cragen is going to put her uncle’s courtroom arguments to shame.  _ That  _ she's sure of.

Snickering off to Alex’s left cuts her train of thought in half and she slams her pencil down. A small part of her thinks about the broken lead inside she’ll have to replace. A larger part of her remembers why she’s here in the first place and shoots daggers over her shoulder. 

The look is met with one of ease. Brown eyes barely dragging themselves up from the phone screen clutched between two slender hands long enough to meet Alex’s glare. Olivia Benson raises a single eyebrow in question. 

Alex huffs and turns back around. Her sentence is a fragment on the page and her thought is long gone. 

“Don’t you think we should start on that assignment?” Olivia’s voice is smooth like recently melted chocolate. 

Alex rolls her eyes, out of principle, mostly. “Don’t you think you’ve done enough damage already?” 

She eyes the large block letters scrawled out on the whiteboard in front of her.  _ Detention.  _

There’s rustling behind her and then Olivia Benson is sliding into the desk adjacent to hers. “Listen,” she leans in as a gesture of camaraderie like they’re sharing a secret, but Alex straightens her spine, pushing herself to her full seated height. Olivia doesn’t back up. “Listen, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can get back to debate planning or budget crafting or whatever it is you’re doing exactly.” 

It’s a good idea. Not that Alex will ever say it out loud and give Olivia Benson the satisfaction of being right. The thought crosses her mind, though, because she can’t help but admire Olivia. The way she rises to each challenge she faces both academically and socially, pushing the bounds of every expectation placed on her. Alex would be lying if she didn’t say she admired her a little bit. After all, it must not have been easy transferring schools your sophomore year and having to face the richest and the meanest of peers. 

Glory Hill wasn’t for everyone. Olivia, as far as Alex knew, had been ushered in on a new scholarship program for her extreme skills in linguistics. Alex had heard, though only through the grapevine, that Olivia spoke at least five languages, fluently, and was learning more. 

Though she struggled in other areas, namely math, which brought Alex back to her current pressing situation  _ that was all Olivia Benson’s fault. _

“I’m drafting a letter actually.” Alex turns to face her, arranging her face into what she hopes is a look of indifference. “To our principle on how classroom interruptions should not be tolerated.” 

Olivia’s eyebrows shoot up and she nods in understanding. “You’re very right-” a sly grin takes over her features “-when there's an interruption maybe they should throw everyone in detention.” 

She slaps her desk and looks around in wonder. “Oh! Wait! That’s exactly what they did.” Olivia looks at Alex, that stupid grin still gracing those stupid lips. 

Alex’s stomach flips at the thought of Olivia Benson’s lips and she forces her eyes not to drop. It really isn’t fair how someone so attractive can be so damn annoying. She scowls to keep her features from shifting into something less than icy. 

“We wouldn’t be in this mess if you had just shut your mouth.” 

“You started it!” 

“Oh, that’s very mature, _ Benson _ .” 

“Thank you,  _ Cabot. _ ”

Alex huffs again and turns to glare at the whiteboard. Of course, even later in the week when they eventually returned to math class, Olivia would be there, always close by. Literally, right next to Alex on the seating chart.  _ Stupid alphabet.  _

“Fine, let’s do the assignment.” 

“I thought you’d never cave.” 

Alex narrows her eyes. “Can we just get a move on?” 

“Je t'attends.” 

Alex has no clue what she just said, but the playful smirk is back and there's a matching gleam in those eyes that pull her in and hold her tight. And maybe today wasn’t so bad in the long run, but Alex will never say that out loud. 

God forbid she gives Olivia Benson the satisfaction.


End file.
